STARCRAFT Vs AVP
by Protoss88
Summary: This is what would happen if starcraft met avp
1. Default Chapter

**_STARCRAFT VS._****_ AVP_**

**                                      _CHAPTER 1_**

**I do not own starcraft or any of its characters they are trade marked by blizzard **

**__**

**What would happen if the starcraft universe and the alien/predator universe merged together? Well you are about to find out!**

**This story takes place where a fierce battle between the Terrain, Protoss, and Zerg forces on an unnamed planet. These races are battling here because there is a huge amount of vespene gas and crystals. The terrains have tried to set up a base there but to there dismay the Zerg have already started to grow a creep colony near a crystal field and a couple of vespene geysers. The Terrains have landed on the outskirts of the mineral field. They have landed a command center, barracks and a siege factory. There are also a couple of drop ships there which have dropped about forty marines, twelve firebats, and three siege tanks. The terrain immediately built some scv's and started to construct some bunkers. They got about three up and marines in them before a wave of zerg lings came rushing at them. Ten Zerg lings where immediately ripped apart by the marines u238 tipped bullets from there gauss riffles. But more kept coming and five marines where torn apart by the Zerg lings claws.  **

**But then the fearless fire bats advanced and let loose there killing flame upon the zerg lings. The rest of the wave was incinerated in a matter of seconds. In total the Terrains lost five marines out of forty and three fire bats out of twelve. The zerg wave was completely destroyed. **

**Unknown to the Terrain and Zerg who are now building up there forces a Protoss assault fleet was waiting in high orbit. It consisted of fifteen carriers, twenty four scouts, five observers, two arbiters and an assortment of transport shuttles containing templar, zealots, dragoons and reavers and a few probes. **

**The executor was watching a small battle in orbit between the Terrain and the Zerg. Since the assault group was cloaked thanks to the arbiters**

**The terrains had six battle cursers,  twelve wraths and a science vessel . The Zerg had fifteen mutalisks, and ten devourers, twenty-five scourges and a queen. All where fiercely engaged in combat.                 **

The Wraiths where zipping to and fro firing there Gemini missiles everywhere. Then in unison they turned on their cloaking shields and started to decimate the zerg swarm. Mutilisk bodies where exploding everywhere, devourers where popping left and right and the scourges where being sliced right in half! The zerg swarm suffered over fifty percent casualties. Then all of a sudden an overlord appeared over the horizon of the planet. I then came in range of the wraiths and stripped them of there cloaking shields. The remaining zerg swarm saw their chance to attack. They started destroying wraiths one after another. Only six remand. Then the rest of the scourges slammed into the science vessel and blew up.  

Then as one the battle cruisers came in ATA cannons blazing. The remainder of the zerg swarm was cut to pieces. In the end the terran fleet only lost six wraiths and one battle cruiser was damaged, but the zerg lost all of their forces.

Executor Taseris was sitting on the bridge of the carrier Ha'Qel watching this battle. "The zerg where wiped out by these humans, that is good for us, humans are so weak, they are so easy to destroy unlike the zerg" Taseris said out loud.

"What are your orders Executor?" asked one of the lower templar.

"Have the arbiters use stasis field on the battle cruisers and have the scouts destroy the remaining wraiths" he said.  

The templar immediately transmitted the orders. The arbiters then slowly crept closer to the battle cruisers. They than used there stasis field on the battle cruisers. Four of the five where caught in a crystal likes field. After that the scouts powered up their engine drives to engage the enemy.

"We are under atta…". The wraith pilot didn't get to finish because a bunch of antimatter missiles punctured his hull and blew up. The cursor that escaped the stasis field started to turn to the arbiters. But then the carriers launched their swarms of interceptors. At first it didn't seam that the interceptors where doing any damage. But that all changed because of the shear numbers of the small ships the battle cruiser blew up under all of the little energy bolts. 

"Very good, very good indeed." said Taseris. "Now order the carriers to surround the battle cruisers that are trapped in the stasis field." He ordered. 

The terran ships could not call for help or give a warning because the stasis blocked and transmission. A few minutes later the stasis field wore off and the battle cruisers where destroyed. 

"We did very well Executor we only lost two scouts." The templar said. 

"Now all we have to do is to destroy the zerg on the planet." Thought Executor Taseris. 


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

**             On the planet the cerebrate was informed that it needed to acquire more minerals and vespene gas to make more minions. It thought of the mission that Kerrigan gave it. Your mission is to infest the planet and use its recourses to create a swarm big enough to wipe out the terran race. So far all the cerebrate had created was a lair, spawning pool, creep colonies and one spore and sunken colony. A hydralisk den was slowly evolving. The cerebrate knew that it needed more than thirty drones and thirty-five zerglings and ten overlords to complete its mission. **

**            Back at the terran base Captain Anthony Daniels knew that he needed to get up better base defenses than three bunkers, thirty-five marines, nine fire bats and three siege tanks. He knew that they needed those recourses really bad to take the planet so they can make an immense strike force to invade the planet char.**

**Captain Daniels thoughts that's interrupted when 1st lieutenant Robinson came rushing in saying something about loosing contact with the ships.**

**            "Slow down solder, calm your self and tell me what happened!" Daniels said.**

**            "Sir, we just got a report from one of the battle cruisers in orbit saying something about wiping out a zerg swarm and then about other ships in a crystal like energy field and that's it, the report ends there."**

**"What could have done that we know that the zerg haven't been here long and they had only a small amount of air power which was just wiped out and… battle stations! Get up missile turrets NOW. I an sure there is a protoss fleet in orbit they are the only one who could do this. We need those turrets; they could already be on top of us. Also get up a starport we need air support now!" he said.**

**Robinson then ran out and started to carry out his orders. "We may already be too late" thought Daniels.**

**Immediately two scvs started to build a ring of missile towers around the base. One turret was completed in a matter of minutes. As soon as it came on line its sensors detected a vessel above the base. It then swiveled toward the east and launched a anti-air missile. The missile flew straight for about one hundred meters and exploded in mid air. There was a shimmer and then a Protoss observer appeared low in the ski above the base.**

**Startled marines looked up "open fire!" one of them said. They raised there gauss riffles and let loose a hale of bullets. U238 typed shells punched gaping holes in the observers already damaged hull. Soon it fell to the ground in a charred heap.**

**On the bridge of the Ha'Qel Executor Taseris swore silently to him self. He was hoping that the terrans didn't know that they where here.**

**"Do not worry, they don't know the how many of us are here" he said to reassure his crew on the bridge.**

**We need to get down there and capture that planet for the recourses, he thought to him self. "Prepare for decent!" **

**Slowly the whole fleet of ships descended down towards the planet. **

**"Set down on the far side of the planet, we don't want to let the zerg know we are here" Taseris said.**

**Unknown to them the queen of the late zerg fleet was playing dead in space around the dead bodies of its minions. She knew she had to tell the cerebrate the a new threat has arrived the "PROTOSS"**


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3_**

**In an alternate universe on an unnamed planet in the same location as the other planet in the starcraft universe where a fight is about to break out between the terran, Protoss, and zerg, Marines where setting up a temp. base camp. They saw a flash over head and it all most looked like a falling star. **

**"What is that" said Sgt Johnson of the marine division. **

**"Looks like a falling star" some one said.**

**These men where here for one reason, to kill bugs. They have heard rumors of black incest like bugs on this planet. There mission is to wipe them out.**

**Unknown to the humans this has been a predator training ground for hundreds of years. **

**The shooting star was really a Predator transport ship entering the atmosphere. **

**On the bridge of the ship, Karitura the leader of the group growled in surprise "oomans". He knew that this training exorcize was going to be very interesting. He had in command with him ten blooded predators and twenty-five unblooded yajuita. His job was to train them and blood them by giving them his mark. They where here to hunt the heard meet (predator name for the bugs) the Black Death (another name for the bugs) did not shoot back but the soft pink skinned things did. This made it more challenging to hunt them he was looking forward to adding another human skull on to his wall. **

**            In a cave at the base of a small cliff in the jungle reign of the planet the bug queen was busy laying her eggs. She sent a small scout to see what or who was on the planet. This queen was different from others she was un usually smart. There was a scrambling of legs and then entered a scout bug that the queen had sent out yesterday. It related to the queen where there was a heard of cow-like beasts living, there was a lot of them. The queen liked this she knew that if she could drive them here then she will have plenty of hosts for her future children. She summoned four of her fastest and strongest minions, she instructed them to bring the beasts here. They did not quite understand but they would follow her orders any way. Now all she had to do is wait.**

**At the marine base ****camp****Sgt.**** Johnson called in pvt. Smith **

**            "Ok son, you're orders are to go to where that thing we saw last night landed, see what or who it is and report back. Unless it is a major threat maintain radio silence." Johnson said.**

**            "Sir, yes sir!" he said. Then he went running to go and get his gear. Then the sergeant turned to the rest of them and shouted "ok you grunts lets get up some walls around camp and we need two people to be the first sentry patrols. You two" he pointed to two random people. They acknowledged him with a salute and went to carry out orders. Johnson knew he had to get some kind of defense parameter up because there was no way they could survive out in the open.**

**            Karitura surveyed the hold of the ship. It was the largest part. The yaujta where sparing with one another. Karitura did not let them use burners because they would most likely blow those selves up or the ship. He saw some students that looked promising. He felt a sight bump and knew that they had landed. He had almost forgot that they where still flying through the atmosphere. The yaujta felt it to and started to get very excited. Karitura heard one of his blooded warriors yell to them to get there gear and prepare for the first hunt. Karitura felt a little bit of excitement because he might the ooman skull he wanted.  **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**The queen felt her minions return with the animals. They where out side the cave waiting there not understanding what was going on. The queen then gave her children new instructions, don't let any one of the animals escape. She continued laying eggs waiting for them to hatch and her little carriers to attaching them selves to the beasts out side and planting her babies in the chest cavities of these beasts. **

**            Pvt. Smith was slowly making his way through the dense jungle toward where the falling star or what ever it was landed. All he has with him was his pack of provisions, radio, and his gun. He was wearing jungle camouflage so he would blend in but that didn't give him much hope because if he ran into a bug it would detect him with ease. He then stopped because he saw he was coming to a clearing in the jungle. He dropped on to his stomach and slowly crawled forward. He came close to the clearing but hiding behind some bushes and surveyed area. There was something that didn't feel right. There was a hole in the clearing and the trees where bent but no crater or anything. Next he took out his binoculars and zoomed in on the area, there was a rippling of the air, like heat rising on a hot day. **

**            "I must be going crazy" he thought to him self. Then the shimmering grew more intense and out of nowhere a ship appeared. It looked sort-of like a bog rain drop, narrow in the front where the bridge is and it got wider where the back and engines are. This was the hold of the ship. Then all of a sudden a doe started to open in the side and these giant creatures walked out. **

**            "What the…" smith said quietly but stopped because one of those things turned in his direction. He saw about five come out of the ship but he knew there had to be more. Smith slowly inched back towards the safety of the dense jungle when he thought there was no way they could see him he slowly stood up and walked at a swift but quiet pace towards some large trees. When he reached them he leaned against the trunk of one of them and took out his radio. "Smith to Sgt. Johnson, come in over!" after a second a static but understandable reply came over "Smith what is it?!" **

**            "Sir we have a prob….. Ungh" before smith could reply any further odd looking spear slimmed into his chest. He looked up to see one of those things coming toward him. He tried to raise his gun to shoot it but his arms felt very heavy and he couldn't move them. His vision slowly turned a fuzzy grey and them black and then he felt…..nothing. Smith slumped over dead his blood dripping on to the leaves and the jungle floor. **

**            "Smith, Smith,! what is it, what's going on?! Smith answer me smit…" the predator then lifted his foot and smashed the radio and pulled his spear out of smith's chest and his body fell limp to the ground.**

**            The predator looked at the human and spat at its dead body in disgust. It did not know what the ooman was saying into the box but he knew it was talking to someone. He had to report this to Karitura, the oomans might know that they are here, this could drastically change there hunting plans, and he ran off to tell Karitura. Unknown to any one there was a bug scout watching what was going on. The bug turned and ran at full speed to the queen to inform her about these threats. **


End file.
